coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7997 (16th November 2012)
Plot Tyrone gets Ruby ready for Super Tykes. Kirsty's pleased to see him so happy. Having spent the night at Lloyd's flat, Steve tries to build bridges with Michelle but she's still cold towards him and tells him that she's off to Sheffield with Rob for a second shot at the meeting which Steve scuppered yesterday. Steve's contrite. Rob goads Steve telling him how he's going to take Michelle off him. Steve seethes. When Sally cocks up an order, Kirsty quickly puts things right. Rob's impressed with Kirsty's initiative and tells her that she's in charge whilst he and Michelle are in Sheffield. Sally's very put-out. Kirsty tells Sally that one day she'll be her boss. Leanne leaves a message on Peter's voice mail to say that their divorce has come through. Leanne admits to Stella that she feels regretful. Eva watches jealously as Rob and Michelle, looking a million dollars, set off for their meeting in Sheffield. Marcus and Maria decide it's time to stop hiding away and go for dinner at the bistro. Kylie serves them and makes a couple of digs at Marcus's gay past. The meeting goes well and Rob congratulates Michelle, but tells her that Sid Altree insists on another meeting in the morning. Rob suggests that they stay the night and Michelle agrees it's the most sensible option. Eva's gutted when she gets a message from Rob to say they're staying the night in Sheffield. Steve and Eva, convinced there's something going on, set off for Sheffield. When Marcus's boss Raveena Bhatia spots him in the bistro, she comes over to chat. Marcus introduces Maria to her as his best friend and Maria's hurt. Michelle and Rob get close as they reminisce about old times. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne (Voice only) *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Waitress - Shelley Rivers *Sid Altree - Michael J. Jackson *Raveena Bhatia - Josephine Lloyd-Welcome Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies - Shop and back room *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Hotel in Sheffield - Meeting room and restaurant Notes *Raveena Bhatia's husband Harish is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve and Eva follow Rob and Michelle to Sheffield; Leanne receives upsetting news from Peter; Kirsty clashes with Sally at the office; and Marcus's behaviour upsets Maria. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,360,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes